The use of sensing edges on moving gates is generally known. Such sensing edges generally include a sheath having an area therein wherein at least a portion of a switch means is located. The sensing edge typically extends outwardly from the leading member of the gate in the direction of travel of the gate. Further, the sensing edge is typically attached to the leading member or pole of the gate by standard fastening methods, such as adhesive or screws. However, such sensing edges are problematic in that they do not extend sufficiently around the portion of the leading member which may engage an object in the path of the gate. That is, while the conventional sensing edges will sense objects directly in the linear path of the moving gate, such sensing edges are not capable of sensing objects which approach the gate at an angle or on the side of the leading member.
Moreover, conventional sensing edges are secured to the leading member of the gate by additional standard fastening elements, such as adhesives or standard hardware (i.e., screws). In the event of one or more of the fastening elements failing, the sensing edge may become partially detached from the leading member of the gate and thereby inhibit its operability. Hence, a need has arisen for a sensing edge which remains attached to the leading member of the gate in the event of a partial or total failure of the additional fastening elements.
The present invention is directed to a sensing edge for causing a closing gate to open by actuation of a device upon force being applied to the sensing edge. The sensing edge includes a mounting member which is shaped to snap fit around a portion of the external surface of the leading member of the gate. This permits the mounting member to remain secured to the leading member of the gate in the event of a partial or total failure of the additional fastening elements. The sensing edge extends sufficiently around the leading and side edges of the leading member to permit the device to be actuated in response to forces which approach the leading member at an angle or on the side thereof.